


Все правы

by Stitching_Joker



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitching_Joker/pseuds/Stitching_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Тернер, Тееернееер, успокойся. Ты у себя один. И у меня, кстати, тоже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все правы

– Блядь. – Эйдан с остервенением стянул с себя пропотевшую футболку. – Блядь, блядь, блядь.

– С блядями тут туговато, друг мой, – Дин устало упал на диван и уткнулся в телефон. – Кругом глаза, камеры, телефоны… никакой личной жизни, короче.

– Личной жизни? Ну что ты, с личной жизнью у нас как раз, судя по маниакальному блеску во всех этих глазах и камерах, полный порядок.

– Ты что, собрался завалить кого-то из фанаток? – Дин не на шутку встревожился. – С ума сошел? Завтра же об этом раструбят уже на Альфе Центавра. Оно тебе надо?

– Было б там еще кого заваливать, – Эйдан рухнул в кресло напротив с бутылкой минералки.

– И это отчетливо читается на твоей роже почти на каждой фотографии.

– А ты их уже все успел просмотреть?

– Смотрю. На твоем фан-сайте уже вывалили больше сотни.

– И как?

– Да пиздец. Особенно вот эта… нет, вот, вот эта!.. не, а эта вообще… ой, я еще про этого чувака забыл…

– Не напоминай. Ткни в любую, за редкими исключениями – трэшак непреходящий.

– Мда. Актерами должны становиться только представители наиболее алкоголеустойчивых наций. Да и те рискуют спиться.

– И рискуют, и спиваются.

– Ну, тебе-то это не грозит. Да и я ирландец, хоть и киви.

– Уже грозит.

Что-то в интонациях Эйдана заставило Дина поднять голову и внимательно посмотреть на друга.

– Так. Ты меня заболтал, и я отвлекся. Что там за намеки были про личную жизнь? Что у тебя такого стряслось, что ты собрался спиться?

– У нас, радость моя. У нас.

– Не припоминаю за все время нашего общения ни одной групповухи, – озадаченно протянул О’Горман.

– А групповух и не было. Чистая и светлая любовь, никакой грязи.

– Да чья любовь-то?

– Наша с тобой, разумеется! Как можно быть таким ветреным? Ты что, уже забыл все наши жаркие ночи в течение полутора лет? Все наши прогулки при луне, покровительственные добрые улыбки сэра Йена, перебежки тайком из трейлера в трейлер по утрам, чтобы не спалиться?

Дин смотрел на Тернера, открыв рот от изумления. «Перегрелся» – мелькнуло у него в голове. «Сдурел? Зима на улице» – немедленно осадил его внутренний голос.

– Эйд, – осторожно начал Дин, – ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?

– Я? Я пиздец как хуево себя чувствую! Меня заебало томительно-повелительное выжидание в глазах этих дур! «Ну же, мальчики! Поцелуйте друг друга, и мы официально объявим вас мужем и женой! То есть мужем и мужем!» И-ДИ-ОТ-КИ!!!

Дин наконец облегченно расхохотался.

– О Господи, тебя так задолбали слэшеры?

– Дин, не смешно!!! Заебало! Посмотрели бы они хоть одним глазком, на что похож съемочный процесс у ПиДжея! Хотя бы один денек их прогонять в такой же амуниции, как гоняли нас! И целый день – ооо, дааа, целый день непрерывный секс. Режиссера с твоим мозгом. И после этого, конечно, первое же, о чем ты думаешь вечером после ужина – это как бы кого выебать. Будильник, например. Хоть как-то отомстить за подъемы в 4-5 утра.

– Эйд, ты с ума сошел? – Дин потянулся вперед, взял Тернера за руку и перетащил к себе на диван. – Это же твои нервы, а ты их сам себе так выматываешь из-за ерунды.

– Херасе ерунда, – Эйдан вымученно откинул голову на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза.

– Тернер, Тееернееер, успокойся. Ты у себя один. И у меня, кстати, тоже. Может, ты поэтому так бесишься?

Эйдан неохотно приоткрыл один глаз и покосился на О’Гормана:

– Почему – «поэтому»?

– Потому что они правы, – мягко сказал Дин, накрывая его руку своей ладонью.

– Но ведь ТОГДА-то – ведь НИЧЕГО же не было! Что они сочиняют-то? Откуда это взялось?

– Оттуда и взялось. Тогда – не было. Сейчас – есть. Но ведь сейчас оно же не на пустом месте взялось из ниоткуда, а?

– Не на пустом, – Эйдан со вздохом сполз по дивану и уткнулся носом в шею Дина.

– Вот и получается, что они правы. Правда, им об этом знать не обязательно, – усмехнулся Дин, обнимая его за плечи.

– Тебя послушаешь – так все правы.

– А все и правы. Не бывает виноватых. Каждый прав по-своему.

– А мы с тобой правы? – Эйдан поднял голову, посмотрел на Дина – одновременно устало, доверчиво и насмешливо.

– А мы – неправы, – спокойно ответил Дин, целуя его в висок. – Мы с тобой чертовски неправы, что так бездарно потеряли целых полтора года, прогулки при луне, перебежки тайком из трейлера в трейлер по утрам и покровительственные добрые улыбки сэра Йена…


End file.
